On y arrivera
by Need-A-Hug.h
Summary: "Vous êtes trop vieille pour bouder. -Je ne boude pas. Je vous emmerde. Ce n'est pas pareil. -Ça se ressemble, en tout cas… " House et Cuddy, sur leurs vieux jours...


**Hello !**

 **Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS.**

 **Le bac étant passé, je peux me replonger pleinement dans l'écriture.**

 **Pour mon (votre ?) plus grand bonheur.**

 **Avant de passer à la lecture, voici le cadre spatio-temporel :**

 **Rachel n'est pas là, House est toujours accro à sa Vicodin. Donc vous situez mi-saison 5,**

 **sauf que House et Cuddy sont sur leurs « vieux » jours, ils ont autour de la soixantaine.**

* * *

La ville était calme, plongée dans l'obscurité. En ce soir de pleine lune, l'air était doux et une légère brise venait caresser les visages des derniers piétons. Elle avançait sans but. Le seul fait de marcher lui faisait du bien. Elle avait troqué son joli tailleur contre une tenue plus ample, moins élégante. Mais elle n'avait pu se résoudre à changer de chaussures, ses escarpins étaient son unique touche de féminité ce soir-là. Elle appréciait le bruit de ses talons claquant contre le sol. Bientôt, des pas claudicants se mêlèrent à la mélodie. Elle n'eut qu'à ralentir le pas pour qu'il la rejoigne en quelques enjambées. Ils échangèrent un regard complice avant de briser le silence.

- _Vous m'avez suivie ?_

 _-Je suis venu vous tenir compagnie,_ rectifia-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Ils continuèrent de marcher, côte à côte.

- _Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici à une heure pareille ?_

 _-Je ne voulais pas être seule._

Il fronça les sourcils.

- _Vous saviez que je viendrai ?_

 _-Après toutes ces années, j'ai finis par vous connaître, Docteur House._

Ils se sourirent.

- _Ne me dîtes qu'après tout ce temps, nous n'avons plus rien à apprendre l'un de l'autre, Docteur Cuddy ?_

 _-Vous êtes bien trop déconcertant pour cela._

 _-J'espère bien_ , dit-il en sortant un flacon de Vicodin de sa poche.

Elle le regarda faire et quand il croisa son regard, elle détourna la tête et accéléra légèrement le pas tandis qu'il ralentissait pour gober un comprimé. Il la rattrapa difficilement après avoir rangé le flacon dans sa veste. Elle évitait son regard.

- _Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?_

 _-J'oublie parfois que vous êtes un drogué. Mais heureusement vous ne manquez jamais une occasion de me le rappeler._

 _-J'ai marché pendant une demi-heure ! Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il me manque un morceau de muscle ?_

Elle le fusilla du regard. Elle le détestait d'utiliser sa jambe contre elle. Elle le détestait de briser leur moment. Cette intimité qui se forgeait autour d'eux lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Cette intensité dans leur regard. Ces moments-là qu'ils vivaient depuis des années, mais qui finissaient toujours par un espoir déchu. Et elle se détestait d'y porter tant d'importance.

- _Vous êtes insupportable._

Il ne répondit pas et la regarda s'éloigner à grand pas. Le claquement des talons se fit de moins en moins fort et sa silhouette se fondait peu à peu dans l'obscurité. House baissa la tête et tapota sa canne au sol. Il resta quelques minutes immobile, à se demander comment leur était-il encore possible de se disputer pour les mêmes raisons après trente-ans. Il se mit à marcher dans la direction que la Doyenne avait empruntée un peu plus tôt. Ses pas s'étaient accélérés sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui échappe. Il la repéra de loin et s'approcha lentement du banc sur lequel elle était assise. Elle ne lui adressa pas un regard. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et la détailla de haut en bas. Il fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua qu'elle avait enlevé ses chaussures.

- _Vos chaussures… ?_

 _-Mes talons me font mal_ , souffla-t-elle en regardant ses pieds.

- _Vous êtes trop vieille pour tenir sur vos douze centimètres toute une journée._

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en secouant légèrement la tête.

 **-** _Tout comme_ _vous êtes trop vieille pour bouder._

 _-Je ne boude pas. Je vous emmerde. Ce n'est pas pareil._

- _Ça se ressemble, en tout cas…_

Elle lui lança un regard en biais avant de soupirer.

- _C'est quoi votre problème ?_

 _-Mon problème, House, c'est que vous ne vous rendez pas compte que la vie est courte et qu'en ingurgitant autant de pilules, elle l'est encore plus !_

 _-Et en quoi ça vous regarde ? Ce n'est pas votre vie qui est en jeu. C'est vous qui avez peur de vieillir, pas moi._

Elle détourna le regard. Elle n'allait pas lui avouer la véritable raison de son énervement. Après tout, elle était peut-être la seule à ressentir ce charme qui opérait lorsqu'ils n'étaient qu'eux deux.

- _Je n'ai pas peur de vieillir._

 _-Pourtant vous en avez l'air._

 _-Ce dont j'ai peur, c'est d'être seule_ , dit-elle en plantant enfin son regard dans le sien. _J'approche de la soixantaine et je n'ai ni mari, ni enfant. Et plus je vieillis, plus je risque de finir seule. Je suis bien consciente que c'est quelque chose qui vous passe au-dessus de la tête, mais c'est important pour moi. Comme pour le reste du monde_ , murmura-t-elle.

Il resta silencieux. Elle n'était pas seule, il était là. Il l'avait toujours été. Et le fait qu'elle ne le remarque pas lui serra le cœur.

- _Je vais rentrer chez moi, il se fait tard,_ dit-elle en se levant du banc _._

 _-Il était déjà tard quand vous êtes sortie._

Elle se planta devant lui, ses talons en main. Elle se mordilla la lèvre.

- _Bonne nuit House._

Elle se détourna et commença à s'éloigner, pieds nus. Il se leva difficilement.

- _Je croyais qu'on avait un pacte secret qui nous obligeait à être là l'un pour l'autre._

Elle s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers lui.

- _Je croyais que seul Wilson bénéficiait de votre soutien sans faille_ , se moqua-t-elle.

 _-J'ai dû rompre le contrat après le quatrième divorce._

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- _Malgré toutes les crasses que j'ai pu vous faire, vous avez confiance en moi_ , reprit-il sérieusement.

 _-Et vous, vous avez confiance en moi ?_

Il haussa les épaules et elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle voulut lui jeter un regard noir mais elle préféra se détourner rapidement et reprendre sa route. Mais il l'attrapa par la main et la plaqua contre son torse.

- _House !_

 _-On se repousse mais on finit toujours par recoller les morceaux. C'est comme ça qu'on fonctionne, non ?_

 _-Sûrement…_

Elle n'était qu'une brindille entre ses bras. Il n'avait qu'un geste à faire pour la briser. Il vit son regard dévier de ses yeux à ses lèvres. Elle semblait si fragile dans ses bras et pourtant il la trouva encore plus attirante. La femme forte cachait-elle une partie plus sombre que ce qu'elle ne laissait paraître… ? Il n'en doutait pas, il avait encore tant de choses à apprendre d'elle. Leurs regards se noyaient l'un dans l'autre et, tendrement, il l'embrassa, caressant ses lèvres avec une douceur extrême. Elle ne réagit pas et quand ce trop court baiser prit fin, elle croisa son regard bleu.

- _Qu'est-ce que vous venez de faire ?_

Il essaya de capturer une nouvelle fois ses lèvres mais une main sur son torse l'en empêcha.

- _Vous vous fichez de moi ?!_ S'emporta-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils et secoua doucement la tête.

- _Ça fait des années que j'essaye de me convaincre qu'il ne se passera jamais rien entre vous et moi parce que ce qui vous intéresse chez moi, c'est mon physique._

 _-C'est vrai._

 _-Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce vous faîtes là ? Et pourquoi diable êtes-vous si proche de moi ?_ Tonna-t-elle en le repoussant. _Je ne suis pas maquillée, à peine coiffée… et puis vous avez vu ma tenue ? Je n'ai même pas de chaussures !_

Un sourire étira les lèvres du diagnosticien tandis qu'elle s'agitait de plus en plus.

- _Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous agissiez dans des moments comme celui-ci ? Comme le soir où… j'ai perdu Joy, j'étais dans un état lamentable, autant physiquement que mentalement mais vous étiez là et nous nous sommes embrassés._

 _-Je sais._

 _-Pourquoi vous faîtes ça ? Comment voulez-vous que j'en reste là ? Je…_

Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains, le temps de reprendre le contrôle. Elle avait refusé de croire à leur baiser. Elle avait refusé de croire qu'il puisse être attiré par une femme aussi mal en point alors que quand il la croisait à l'hôpital, quand elle s'efforçait d'être élégante en tout point, il ne faisait rien. Les remarques, c'étaient une chose, les baisers, s'en étaient d'autres. Elle s'était torturé l'esprit pendant des mois… Sans réponse.

- _Aidez-moi à comprendre_ , l'implora-t-elle _._

 _-Comment pouvez-vous croire qu'il s'agisse uniquement d'une question de physique ?_

Elle resta bouche bée. Il tenait à elle peut-être autant qu'elle tenait à lui.

- _Quand on passe autant de temps avec quelqu'un… C'est qu'il y a plus. Beaucoup plus._

 _-Vous êtes… un abruti. J'ai passé la moitié de ma vie à essayer de…_ Elle se tut, puis recommença _. Vous n'aviez qu'un pas à faire. J'ai été plus qu'explicite sur mes intentions._

Elle se passa une main sur le visage. Elle voulait le frapper de toutes ses forces. Il l'avait faite espérer pendant des années et quand enfin elle s'était faite une raison, il voulait tenter leur chance.

- _C'est trop tard House. Nous sommes plus proches de la mort que du bonheur._

 _-Vous entendez ce que vous dîtes ? C'est ridicule._

 _-C'est vous qui êtes ridicule ! Ça ne marcherait pas._

 _-Parce que je ne vous rendrais pas heureuse ?_

Elle ne répondit pas. L'atmosphère se fit soudainement lourde.

- _On est bien comme ça._

 _-Vous venez de…_

 _-Et si ça ne marche pas ?_ Le coupa-t-elle.

Il planta son regard dans le sien tandis qu'elle avançait d'un pas vers lui.

- _Si on se donne cette chance et que d'ici six mois, un an ou même deux ans, on ne se supporte plus ? Si ce que nous apprécions chez l'autre devient une plaie ?_

 _-On se connait depuis trente ans ! Si quelque chose nous dérangeait à ce point, on le saurait._

 _-Travailler avec quelqu'un, être ami avec quelqu'un n'est pas pareil que de vivre avec. Et si vous n'aimiez pas le café que je fais le matin ?_

Un rictus étira ses lèvres. Elle respira profondément, consciente qu'elle perdait son sang-froid.

- _Vous faîtes partie de ma vie. Vous êtes une grande partie de ma vie, House. Et je ne veux pas risquer de vivre mes dernières années sans vous. Parce que si ça se passe mal…_

Elle se mordilla la lèvre. Elle n'osait pas lui avouer qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il meurt loin d'elle, ou qu'elle meurt loin de lui. Il était trop important pour elle.

- _Ok._

Elle tenta de lui sourire mais baissa rapidement la tête quand elle n'y parvînt pas. Il l'imita, regardant le bout de ses baskets. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse refuser. Il avait cru qu'elle n'attendait que ça. Sans même lui jeter un dernier regard, il se détourna pour retourner à l'entrée du parc. Elle le regarda s'éloigner et quand il fut à une dizaine de mètres, elle l'interpella.

- _House !_

Il fit la sourde oreille et elle dut courir pour le rattraper. Elle laissa tomber ses chaussures et se planta devant lui après l'avoir dépassé. Il regardait partout où elle n'était pas. Ce qui lui fit un pincement au cœur. En voulant préserver leur situation, elle semblait avoir tout détruit.

- _Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'en vouloir._

 _-Ce n'est pas le cas,_ assura-t-il.

 _-Bien._

Il voulut la contourner après avoir croisé son regard clair mais elle le retint par le bras. Elle s'approcha jusqu'à ce que leurs deux corps se frôlent.

- _J'aimerais juste… revoir ce que ça fait._

Elle posa une main sur sa joue et caressa une première fois ses lèvres. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et il la maintenait par la taille. Ils échangèrent un baiser langoureux qui dura jusqu'à ce que l'air ne vienne à leur manquer.

- _C'était… agréable_ , souffla House.

Elle rit dans son cou. Agréable… C'était bien plus que cela. Il y avait une telle force entre eux.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?_

Triste retour à la réalité pour la Doyenne qui s'écarta du diagnosticien. Elle refusa d'abord de croiser son regard mais leva finalement la tête vers lui.

- _On va continuer comme ça. Quand j'avancerai d'un pas, vous reculerez de deux et inversement. On reprendra cette valse interminable qui fait de nous ce que nous sommes._

Il hocha lentement la tête.

- _C'est la meilleure chose à faire,_ finit-elle.

 _-Sûrement._

Elle lui sourit et hésita un instant avant de poser sa main sur sa joue.

- _Je suis désolée, House._

Elle ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque. Elle laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps mais il l'agrippa à la taille et la serra contre lui. Il avait posé son front contre le sien tandis que leurs nez se heurtèrent doucement. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent et elle eut soudainement du mal à respirer. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre au même rythme que le sien.

- _Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le faire…_ susurra-t-il en plongeant dans son regard.

 _-On doit essayer. On l'a déjà fait une fois, on y arrivera._

 _-Ouais…_

Il ne semblait pas convaincu mais il allait essayer. Pour elle. Pour eux. Le regard de la Doyenne le suppliait de la comprendre. Parce qu'elle faisait ça pour leur bien à tous les deux.

- _Pardonne-moi_ , souffla-t-elle avant de déposer un dernier baiser sur la commissure de ses lèvres.

Il desserra délicatement sa prise et le froid s'empara rapidement de leurs deux corps. Il la laissa s'éloigner alors que tout son être lui disait de la retenir. Mais il ne pouvait pas : elle avait raison. Ils avaient passé leur vie à suivre ce stupide tempo, il était trop tard pour apprendre une nouvelle danse où ils avanceraient ensemble dans la même direction…

* * *

…

 **Merci d'avoir lu. N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**

 **Ciao !**


End file.
